


Acceptance

by WriterMind01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper comes to an acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

Jasper currently sits watching the newly married couple dance.

It truly was a beautiful wedding, she hopes she thought the same. 

They've come a long way, the two of them. She just hopes she can make her happy and take care of her better than she could. 

Jasper watches as the taller of the two gently spins the shorter one. Each sporting the happiest and most genuine of smiles. 

They have definitely come far and they're both lucky to have found somebody else ready to embrace their love and equally give back their own. 

As Jasper watches the tallest woman lean down and kiss the smallest one, she can't help but smile.

She hopes she can kiss her better than she ever could. She hopes she love and support her better than she ever could.

She just hopes she do better than she ever could. 

"Come on babe, let's go congratulate the new couple." A hand stretches out to be taken.

Jasper smiles at hand before following up to its owner; her wife.

Jasper takes her wife's hand and stands up from her seat. 

She glances over at her wife and smiles. Her wife smiles back before she quickly began pulling her through the crowds of people and to the newly married couple.

"Oh my Gems, congratulations Garnet and Pearl. We're so happy for y'all!" she gushes and Jasper can't help but smile.

She's truly happy for her and for them. She may not have liked Pearl all that but if she makes Garnet happy, she'll put up with it.

Jasper lock eyes with Garnet and with a simple nod of her head, she tells Garnet all of what she can't say.

"Thank you," Pearl says with a smile. "Glad you could make it, Jasper and Lapis."


End file.
